<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Dust by Waolll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057003">Between Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waolll/pseuds/Waolll'>Waolll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rarepair hell headcanons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cypher Is A Creep, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, I am pushing an agenda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, also barely, but barely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waolll/pseuds/Waolll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cypher is like silk beneath his callused skin. He feels the flutter of a heartbeat, thundering between them. Pulsing against his lips at Cypher’s throat, throbbing in the wrist between his fingers. </p>
<p>He can feel his sanity slipping away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cypher/Sova (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rarepair hell headcanons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had not expected to be the one hunted. He finds himself trapped, back pressed into the corner of a supply closet. But he cannot bring himself to begrudge it.</p>
<p>The warm slide of Cypher’s lips on his is far from objectionable. </p>
<p>He reaches up to thread his fingers through loose curls and finds them just as soft as he imagined them to be. Cypher nips at his bottom lip and it sends sparks down his spine. His hand clench involuntarily, blunt fingernails scraping harshly against Cypher’s skull. He jolts backwards, shoulders slamming into the wall, ready to apologize. Only for Cypher to hum, deep in the back of his throat, the sound vibrating between them. And Cypher leans into Sova’s hand and kisses him all the more insistently. </p>
<p>It is easier after that. Once Sova realises that Cypher is willing to take anything Sova will give him; but will not take an inch more. He presses into him, lapping up Sova’s noises. Quick, clever fingers carding through his hair and tracing the sensitive flesh of his neck. Nails gently grazing the stubble at the nape of his neck. But never doing more than edging the line of his collar. Only when Sova wraps an arm around his waist—pulling him flush against Sova’s chest—does he return the gesture, grabbing at the back of Sova’s coat. The muted sensation of Cypher’s hand, raking down his back through the thick fabric, goes straight to his dick. </p>
<p>He pulls away for a second before pressing his face into Cypher's neck, as if that might calm him down. Cypher only urges him on, baring his neck. He smells like wood smoke. And Sova does not resist the impulse to press a line of butterfly kisses leading from his jaw to ear. </p>
<p>He toys with the cuff of Cyphers sleeve, pressing his fingertips against the soft flesh of Cypher’s wrists. Cypher is like silk beneath his callused skin. He feels the flutter of a heartbeat, thundering between them. Pulsing against his lips at Cypher’s throat, throbbing in the wrist between his fingers. </p>
<p>He can feel his sanity slipping away. </p>
<p>“Take this off,” he demands, and Cypher is quick to obey. A sly smile tugging at his lips that makes Sova wants to lean in and taste. </p>
<p>He does not fight it. Cypher meets him halfway, just as eager. </p>
<p>The moment Cypher sheds his shirt, Sova’s hands are running down the length of his torso. His skin warm bordering on hot. Sova smiles against Cypher’s mouth as he feels goose bumps rise beneath his palms. </p>
<p>Cypher is leaner than he thought he would be, lacking the bulk that his coat would suggest; he can easily make out the ridges of Cypher’s rib cage beneath his fingers. It makes him seem almost slight under Sova’s hands. When he arches, Sova traces the lines of sinewy muscle. He gently maps the curve of Cypher’s waist leading up to his chest. He licks into Cypher’s mouth as he teases the underside of a nipple, well aware of how the rough callouses must grate against delicate skin. Hands pull at Sova’s shirt and his coat falls to the ground somewhere behind him.</p>
<p>Sova does not give him the chance to undress him just yet. He presses a leg between Cypher’s thighs, grinding up against him. Cypher is not quite hard, but he is not soft either. </p>
<p>Sova leans into the wall at his back and lets his body slide down to the ground, taking Cypher down with him. He feels Cypher’s heartbeat spike beneath the hand on his chest. And Cypher clings to him involuntarily, body tensing as hands claw at his shoulders, legs moving so that he is straddling Sova’s hips when they hit the floor. </p>
<p>Cypher looms over him like this, the height difference between them much more pronounced. Sova pulls him down with the hand still buried in his hair, forcing Cypher to hunch forward into the kiss. He can feel Cypher’s back strain, a hand brushing down the line of his vertebrae. Leading down to palm at the slight curve of his ass. He feels Cypher tense and relax and tense again. Unable to fully let go. </p>
<p>He lets the hand in Cypher’s hair go slack and watches him lean back. Inadvertently grinding down on his hips as Cypher straightens. He can only just make out the flush on Cypher’s face in the low lighting thanks to his right eye. </p>
<p>“Now this is a sight for sore eyes,” Cypher purrs, tugging at Sova’s collar.</p>
<p>It comes apart easily and Cypher makes quick work of his shirt, tugging it down so that it pools around his forearm bracers. It restricts the range of his arms somewhat, but he cannot bring himself to stop touching Cypher. Sova does not have the advantage of clothes that are quite so easy to shed. He can hardly complain when Cypher starts running appreciative hands over his chest. </p>
<p>“I had pictured what you would look like beneath me, but this beats any expectation. I’m sure you can understand. It’s different seeing you like this than through a camera.”</p>
<p>He leans forward, cupping Sova’s cheek and gently brushing his thumb beneath his right eye. “Brilliant as azure,” he laughs, breathless.</p>
<p>The praise makes Sova lightheaded. He does not know how to respond so he ignores it, grounding himself by grabbing Cypher’s hips. He knows his grip is too tight, but he lacks the control for gentleness. </p>
<p>Cypher shifts, grinding into his crotch, and Sova is certain that this time it is not an accident. Sova sits up, chasing his touch, only to be pressed back into the wall by a hand on his shoulders. Cypher’s laughter is terribly fond. </p>
<p>“Let me take this off,” Cypher murmurs, fingertips skimming the waistband of his pants. He swallows, looking down at Cypher’s thin fingers. Long and dark in contrast to the pale expanse of his own skin. Cypher’s hands ghost over a hip bone, and it takes him a long moment to realise that it had been a question not a statement.</p>
<p>“Да,” he says, hands squeezing as Cypher traces him through the front of his pants. Touch transforming from something light until Cypher is steadily palming him. “Yeah, alright.”</p>
<p>Cypher’s hand is at his belt a second later, making quick work of his buckle and pushing his pants down around his hips. Sova is already hard but Cypher’s hand on him has him aching. </p>
<p>“You too,” he groans, hands ineffectually pulling at Cypher’s belt. Cypher is jerking him off in slow languid motions that make it near impossible to form coherent thought. “I want to touch you.”</p>
<p>Cypher shifts for a moment. He barely pulls his pants down before his hand is encircling both their dicks. He is wet with pre-cum and he slides it over his hand. The glide of his palm, of his cock against Sova’s, has them both moaning. </p>
<p>“Stunning.”</p>
<p>“Ah- just like that,” he arches. Aching to touch Cypher more.</p>
<p>He leans forward, arms straining against fabric, so that he can wrap a hand around Cypher’s and bring them closer together. Cypher lets him control the movement, setting a slow rhythm that has Cypher leaning over him to press wet kisses along the side of his neck. His lips leave a burning trail in their wake.</p>
<p>He lets go of Cypher’s hip to gently rub his thumb over the slit of Cypher’s cock, not unlike how he might please himself.</p>
<p>“Are you having fun?” Cypher asks, pressing his nose into the dip behind Sova’s ear. The words send hot air across his skin, making the hairs on his neck stand on end.</p>
<p>Cypher would be awfully chatty, Sova despairs, even like this.</p>
<p>“Immensely.” </p>
<p>He tightens his grip over Cypher’s hand, before picking up the pace. Cypher’s warmth against him is strange but amazing. The slight twitch of Cypher’s hand beneath his, wrapped around them, has him keening. Cypher’s hips jolt in response as he moans low and deep. Sova can feel the sound rumble through him where they touch, all the way down to the wet slide of their dicks. </p>
<p>“I knew you would look beautiful like this,” Cypher groans.</p>
<p>He is not sure how long he lasts, but it does not feel like long before his vision goes white and he is spilling between their hands. He means to lean up and kiss him after he comes; only Cypher is still hard against him, his hand tight around them as he keeps moving. Pulling Sova along as he chases his own completion. It borders on too much immediately. The overstimulation draws him up and his hands spasm around Cypher’s, twitching around his weeping dick. But Cypher is relentless, his cock sliding against the underside of Sova’s. </p>
<p>“Cypher, Cypher- “he babbles, unable to quite spit out the word stop. Unable to hear anything over the blood rushing through his ears.</p>
<p>“Aamir. Call me Aamir.”</p>
<p>“Ah-Aamir, I- I can’t- “</p>
<p>It is all too much. The wet slide crossing the line into painful. He can barely make out the individual sensations, just aware that everything aches. When Cypher finally cums it is a relief. </p>
<p>He finds himself slumped boneless against the wall, Cypher’s hand the only thing protecting the back of his head from the concrete wall. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” he groans.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Cypher grins, gently pulling his hand away to cup Sova’s cheek. “Quite welcome my dear.”</p>
<p>Sova whimpers as Cypher pulls his other hand away, jostling oversensitive flesh, and wipes his hand on the pant of Sova’s leg. </p>
<p>“Disgusting,” he sighs, too tired to muster up real offence. “You are a menace.”</p>
<p>“And you, delightful.” Cypher leans forward to lightly brush his nose against Sova’s.</p>
<p>And then just as abruptly stands up. Sova lets out a displeased grunt which he bites off a second later. He watches, confused, as Cypher pulls up his pants, tucking himself away, and scrounges his shirt up from the ground. It is streaked with dark dust, and his attempts to brush it down do little to shift it. His coat is similarly stained. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid duty calls,” Cypher says, bringing out a familiar com. Sova can see it vibrating against his palm.</p>
<p>Sova’s is mercifully still in his own pocket.</p>
<p>He sighs, taking half a second to collect himself before sitting up. “I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Cypher looks down at him, expression unreadable. Before crouching down and grabbing him with his unsoiled hand around Sova’s upper back to press a kiss to the top of his head. “I will.”</p>
<p>Cypher does not linger, closing the door to the supply closet on his way out. </p>
<p>Sova does up his belt, pulls up his shirt and buttons it lopsidedly before slumping back against the wall. He presses his cheek against concrete and finds it refreshingly cool. </p>
<p>He is so far in over his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This probably should probably stand somewhere between the other 2 one-shots but like.... whatever. If I knew I would write this much I probably should have started a multichapter but these are all such unconnectable snapshots so shruggs//.</p>
<p>I am still filled with overwhelming manic energy for this pair, so more is likely to be coming soon,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>